R&J
by ika.zordick
Summary: Pandangan mereka bertemu. Iris hitam kelam itu menatap dalam caramel kecoklatan yang begitu menawan, saling memerangkap dan kemudian terikat satu sama lain. Ketika pertemuan mereka pertama kali. Big thanks for all of participant at "Desember Ceria Kihyun"


**R & J**

.

Kim Kibum & Cho Kyuhyun

.

Kisah Romeo dan Juliet yang klasik, konyolnya mereka mendapatkan nasib yang serupa di kehidupan yang begitu modern ini.

.

Teruntuk Ly Sparkyu

.

.

%ika. Zordick%

Pandangan mereka bertemu. Iris hitam kelam itu menatap dalam caramel kecoklatan yang begitu menawan, saling memerangkap dan kemudian terikat satu sama lain. Ketika pertemuan mereka pertama kali.

…

Tidak pernah sosok manusia begitu menarik minat seorang Kim Kibum—anak tunggal keluarga Kim yang selalu di elukan orang dengan kesempurnaan dirinya. Wajahnya yang rupawan, darah bangsawannya, keluarga terhormatnya, dompet tebalnya dan yang paling hebatnya sifat dermawannya.

Kini dirinya di sebuah panti asuhan dengan pemandangan yang sangat indah di sekelilingnya. Hijau, itulah penggambaran sempurna yang bisa ia diskripsikan. Hembusan angin yang membelai tubuhnya serta suara air dari mata air yang kebetulan berada di dekat sana. Semuanya terlalu indah.

Ditambah dengan bidadari—menurut Kibum yang hadir di hadapannya.

Jika memang bidadari itu ada yang berjenis kelamin pria. Karena ia sedang terpesona dengan gender itu.

Pria—yang dengan setelan casualnya cenderung cerah—memainkan benda kecil berbentuk kotak yang ada di tangannya. Benda berwarna hitam yang selalu membuatnya meringis, menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memajukan bibirnya dengan tujuan—mungkin menggoda Kibum. Tapi sepertinya itu hanya fantasi Kibum saja, karena pria itu tak menyadari kehadiran Kibum, ia bahkan mengumpat dan memaki maki tak jelas. Salahkan saja jarak mereka yang terlalu jauh sehingga Kibum sedikit salah paham dengan gelagat Kyuhyun.

"Papa" Kibum menoleh, menemukan sosok bocah usil yang selalu merajuk minta digendong olehnya. Katanya sih, Kibum itu mirip ayahnya yang sudah berada di surga. Bocah yang selalu membawa buku tebal yang berjudul "Romeo dan Julia" itu menarik narik ujung blazer Kibum. "Papa sedang lihat apa?" tanyanya kemudian.

Kibum memilih menggendong bocah yang selalu mengganggunya itu. Kibum menunjuk pria yang sedari di perhatikannya dengan dagunya, membuat sang bocah ikut melihat arah yang ditunjukkan Kibum. "MAMAAAA" teriaknya menggelegar.

Terkejut. Tentu saja!

Kibum pikir telinganya berdengung untuk beberapa detik karena teriakan tersebut. Tapi dia tipe yang susah untuk marah pada anak kecil. Baginya, Kihyun—nama bocah itu terlalu lucu dalam kamusnya dan sangat merepotkan jika sampai menangis.

Pria yang membuat Kibum jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama itu mengangkat kepalanya, menoleh kesana kemari karena ada yang memanggilnya. Bola mataya melihat Kihyun—bocah yang suka memanggilnya mama itu melambai girang di gendongan seorang pemuda yang tak ia kenal. Caramel kecoklatan indah itu bertemu dengan iris hitam sekelam malam yang menawan, dan mengikat satu sama lain begitu saja.

Mereka jatuh cinta.

Tepat ketika pertama kali bertemu. Di sebuah panti asuhan dengan panorama alam yang begitu indah dan terjebak dalam kisah yang tak seharusnya ada.

"Romeo and Julia" seperti buku roman yang selalu di bawa bocah kecil yang mempertemukan mereka. Buku roman tebal karangan Shakespeare yang melegenda.

%ika. Zordick%

Mobil sedan mewah keluaran terbaru itu berhenti di depan hotel yang menjadi gedung pertemuan pengusaha pengusaha hebat seluruh dunia. "Jangan mempermalukan daddy dan keluarga Cho, Kyuhyun" peringat seorang pemuda paruh baya yang masih terlihat tampan dengan setelan jas mahalnya pada seorang pemuda muda yang duduk di sampingnya.

Kyuhyun—lelaki muda dengan rambut kecoklatan ikal, lebih memilih menatap keluar jendela mobil sedannya. Ia tahu dimana posisinya sebagai pewaris tunggal keluarga Cho dan ia sangat tahu betapa ayahnya itu begitu memperhatikan kemampuannya.

"Aku tahu" Kyuhyun menjawab santai. Ia memperbaiki letak dasinya, sejujurnya dirinya tak terlalu suka dengan setelan formal. Bukan gayanya tapi cocok untuknya.

Asisten ayahnya, yang nanti akan menjadi asistennya membuka pintu mobil untuknya, mempersilahkan sang pewaris keluar dari mobil. Anggap saja seperti acara red carpet dan ini bukan untuk kalangan entertain melainkan para pengusaha pemonopoli keuangan dunia, Kyuhyun cukup menjadi sorotan di sini.

Blitz blitz kamera para paparazzi dunia bisnis membuat matanya merasakan silau. Asisten ayahnya dengan sigap menyiapkan kacamata hitam untuk dikenakannya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya, tepat ketika ayahnya melangkah satu langkah di depannya. Inilah hari debutnya, hari pertama dunia akan melihatnya sebagai pembisnis yang patut di perhitungkan.

Cho Kyuhyun itu ada. Dia pewaris sah keluarga Cho dan dirinya akan menggantikan ayahnya cepat atau lambat demi menguasai keuangan dunia.

"Itu pewaris Cho" para wartawan bisnis itu mulai sibuk bertanya ini dan itu. Kyuhyun mencoba menghapal nama mereka, ia harus menjadi sampul majalah bisnis mereka nantinya. Anggap relasi bisnisnya dan ia suka mempermainkan media. Membuat dirinya menjadi sorotan dan kemudian dia mendapatkan harga sahamnya melambung tinggi.

Ayahnya—Cho Kangin, memberikan senyuman menawannya, menjabat satu persatu para patner bisnisnya yang menguntungkannya dan sedikit menyindir para pembisnis kurang beruntung yang tak memiliki kekuatan yang lebih untuk bertahan dari lingkaran Cho.

"Lihat dan pelajari dengan benar, Kyuhyun" peringat ayahnya dan Kyuhyun memilih menundukkan wajahnya sedikit. Ia harus tahu kepada siapa ia memberi hormat, jika lebih lemah dari ayahnya, tundukan wajahnya sangat berharga.

Dia alat sang ayah dan suatu hari nanti dia akan memperalat orang lain ketika dia sekuat ayahnya. Dia akan menggantikan posisi ayahnya dan menjadi lebih kuat dari ayahnya. Itu tekad Kyuhyun. Ia di tempah sejak kecil untuk itu.

"Tunjukkan rasa hormatmu, Kyuhyun" Kyuhyun mendengar perintah ayahnya yang begitu jelas dan tegas. Ia mendongak, menemukan sosok tampan yang jelas ia tahu berasal dari keluarga Kim. "Paman Kim Hangeng sedang berada di depanmu" dan Kyuhyun tahu maksudnya ini. Tidak ada bagian dari keluarga Cho yang boleh memandang kaki seorang Kim. Dendam nenek moyang dan rival dari dahulu kala mendarah daging hingga generasi mereka.

Kyuhyun membuka kacamata hitamnya. Ia hanya tidak menyangka iris hitam kelam itu akan memerangkapnya. Bukan milik dari Kim Hangeng tapi seseorang yang jelas Kyuhyun tahu siapa dirinya. Jantungnya berdebar kuat, rasa cinta itu membuncah tapi bercampur dengan ketidakpercayaan dan keterkejutan.

"Kibum, dia adalah paman Cho yang payah" Kim Hangeng memperkenalkan rival kerjanya pada sang anak yang berdiri tepat satu langkah di belakangnya. Kibum sama dengan Kyuhyun, mereka berada di posisi sebagai alat dari keluarga besar mereka. Saling menatap dan memerangkap. Mereka bukan musuh. Mereka sepasang kekasih.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, paman Kim" Kyuhyun rasanya ingin mentertawakan takdir mereka. Sementara Kibum menelan ludahnya, ini akan sangat sulit sekali. "Hi Paman Cho" dan suara berat Kibum meyakinkan Kyuhyun, Tuhan sedang mempermainkan mereka.

%ika. Zordick%

"Hi Kim" Kyuhyun menyapa lelaki tampan berjas formal yang sedang menatap pemandangan sore Seoul dari kantornya. Kibum tidak menoleh, ia memejamkan matanya, menetralisir detak jantungnya ketika kekasihnya itu memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang seolah meremehkan.

Mereka akan berakhir hari ini. Tidak. Mereka sudah berakhir sejak mereka mengenal satu sama lain dan latar keluarga mereka di pertemuan para pengusaha hebat beberapa hari lalu. Ia harus memantapkan hatinya, menyelesaikan ini semua dengan satu tarikan nafas dan tidak ada lagi keraguan serta rasa bersalahnya pada keluarganya.

"Boleh aku duduk" Kibum merasa Kyuhyun tidak mencintainya, sepertinya lelaki itu bahkan sudah melupakannya. Dia bertanya dengan nada yang sangat santai seolah diantara mereka memang tidak ada apapun. Hanya pertalian takdir jika mereka harusnya saling membenci.

"Tentu Cho" nada dingin yang terasa menusuk jantung. Kyuhyun bahkan merasa ia tak bisa bertingkah seperti sebelumnya. Ia tak bisa berpura pura lagi. Ia sakit hati.

Bukan…

Bukan pada Kibum.

Melainkan—

Nama Kim yang ada di sebelah nama itu. Ia benci. Mengapa dari sekian banyak Kim Kibum, kenapa yang harus menjadi musuhnya adalah Kim Kibum yang berdiri di hadapannya atau setidaknya mengapa harus Kim Kibum yang ini yang membuatnya jatuh cinta?

Kibum berbalik, dia tak tersenyum, ia akan menerima takdirnya sebagai manusia yang tercipta membenci keluarga Cho. Tapi pertahanannya menghilang, wajah Kyuhyun, caramel coklat itu membuatnya luluh. Hatinya yang sekeras batu karang—yang diwariskan ayahnya padanya terkikis begitu saja. Ia tak bisa. Ia mampu membenci siapapun kecuali Kyuhyun.

"A—" Kyuhyun yang bahkan mempersiapkan dirinya untuk berceloteh tentang payahnya perusahaan Kim tidak bisa berbicara apapun. Lidahnya sudah kelu dan tak ada kata yang bisa ia katakan lagi selain—

"Aku merindukanmu" ia membuang wajahnya. Ia tak mau terlihat lemah, bahkan jika itu di depan Kibum. Dia kalah dan meskipun Kibum memang memiliki taktik licik untuk membuatnya jatuh cinta agar bisa menghancurkan perusahaan keluarganya itu bukan masalah. Ia tak lebih kuat dari hatinya yang jatuh pada pesona Kim Kibum.

Kibum mematung. Batinnya seolah memaksanya untuk memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun. Tapi logikanya sekali lagi membuatnya tersesat. Ia tak boleh. Sosok Kyuhyun adalah musuh untuknya. "Jika tidak ada yang ingin anda bicarakan, aku permisi" Kibum bisa mendengar suara bergetar milik Kyuhyun.

"Tunggu" dan dia menahan tangan Kyuhyun. Mencengkram pergelangan tangan itu agar tak pergi jauh darinya. Ia tak bisa tanpa Kyuhyun dan ia yakin Kyuhyun pun begitu. "Aku—" kali ini lidah Kibum lah yang menjadi kelu.

Seolah Cambridge University bukan sebuah tempat yang terlalu bisa menempahnya menjadi pembisnis hebat. Kibum bahkan tak bisa berbicara dengan baik sekarang. Ia membisu dan rasa gugupnya lebih besar dari waktu ketika dia melakukan persentase di depan pembisnis hebat dari Inggris.

"Jika kau berpikir ingin menyelesaikan hubungan kita di sini, kau melakukan hal yang membuang waktumu Kim" Kibum jelas jelas melihat liquid bening itu mengalir dari caramel yang begitu ia agungkan. "Aku sudah menganggap itu selesai dan mendengarnya dari bibirmu hanya membuatku sakit"

Kibum tidak bisa. Takkan pernah bisa menyakiti Kyuhyun.

Memaksa hubungan itu berakhir karena keputusannya sama saja dengan membuat Kyuhyun tersakiti, tapi jika hubungan ini diteruskan—

"Apa Cuma aku saja yang mencintaimu?" Kyuhyun membuat Kibum tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Tidak" Kibum menjawab singkat. Itulah Kim Kibum, dia benci basa basi dan dia benci sesuatu yang lamban.

"Lalu? Kenapa hanya aku yang menangis untuk hubungan kita ini? Kenapa hanya hatiku yang sakit kalau kita harus berpisah, bodoh?"

"Maaf" jika di Tanya, Kibum mempunyai cinta yang jauh lebih besar dari yang Kyuhyun miliki. Dia yang pertama jatuh cinta dan Kyuhyunlah yang menyambutnya.

Kibum merengkuh tubuh Kyuhyun. Mengucapkan kata maaf berulang agar Kyuhyunnya percaya, dia tak sendirian. Kibum masih ada dan Kibum akan berjuang untuk ke duanya.

%ika. Zordick%

BRAAAK

Suara meja di gebrak membuat keduanya tak bergeming. Kibum masih menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun, meyakinkan bahwa mereka akan baik baik saja. "Ku kira kau akan memberikan kejutan yang membuatku gembira, Kim Kibum, ternyata hal konyol apa yang kau lakukan?" Hangeng ingin memaki anaknya, menendangnya bahkan jika ia bisa ia ingin membunuh anaknya yang sungguh mencoret wajahnya di depan semua orang.

"Hangeng, tenanglah!" jika saja tidak ada Heechul—ibu Kibum yang cantik mungkin Kibum akan di penuhi luka lebam sekarang.

"Kyuhyun, bangkitlah! Kau tidak ku izinkan untuk bersujud di kaki keluarga Kim!" suara Kangin membuat tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar. Dia takut dan dia selamanya selalu hidup di bawah bayang bayang sang ayah. Tapi cita cita hidupnya bukanlah lagi melewati kekuatan ayahnya, melainkah hidup bahagia dengan kekasihnya—hanya itu.

"Tidak ayah, aku—"

"Kami saling mencintai, biarkan kami bersama" suara Kibum yang tegas memotong suara gentar Kyuhyun. Membuat keberanian itu kembali terkumpul di benak Kyuhyun. Dia tidak sendiri. Cinta itu terdiri dari dua orang dan itu artinya ia akan berjuang bersama dengan Kibum.

Sampai akhir.

Sampai ambisi mereka benar benar terwujud.

"LANCANG SEKALI KAU BEDEBAH!" Kangin berteriak. Amukannya mengerikan dan Leeteuk—istrinya tak pernah sanggup melihat anak mereka yang akan menjadi pelampiasannya.

"KANGIN!" pekik Leeteuk. Menghentikan suaminya.

Hangeng mengangkat tangannya, memerintahkan para bawahannya menarik tubuh Kibum dan memisahkan keduanya. Kibum mencengkram tangan Kyuhyun erat begitupun sebaliknya. Tidak ada yang akan memisahkan mereka.

"Lepaskan Kibum!" ini perintah ibunya. Heechul itu seseorang yang kuat, dia tak pernah menangis untuk apapun dan dia sekarang meneteskan air matanya ketika melihat bagaimana Kibum mempertahankan cinta terlarang yang tak harusnya ada.

"LEPASKAN DIA KIM KIBUM!" teriak Hangeng dan Kangin tak tinggal diam untuk mengerahkan para pelayannya untuk memisahkan Kyuhyun dari Kibum. Dia berada di kediaman Kim yang megah hanya untuk menjemput anaknya setelah mendengar kabar mengecewakan itu dari salah seorang pesuruhnya.

"Tangan kalian sudah terluka, lepaskanlah!" Leeteuk adalah seseorang yang paling lemah hatinya di sana. Ia tidak tega, ingin menyuruh suaminya untuk merestui tapi tidak akan mungkin untuk pihak keluarga Kim. Kyuhyun dan Kibum itu tidak mungkin. Mereka memang harus berpisah.

"Kumohon, biarkan kami bersama" Kyuhyun itu keras kepala.

"Lepaskan tangan putra Cho itu, Kibum atau kupotong tangannya!" Hangeng siap dengan sebuah pisau serba guna di tangannya. Ia sudah mengangkat tinggi tinggi pisau itu dan siap menghunuskannya ke lengan Kyuhyun. Kangin mengeram, tapi ia tahu Hangeng memiliki keinginan yang sama dengannya. Membuat dua pemuda itu berpisah.

"Jangan lakukan, bodoh!" Kyuhyun menatap tajam mata Kibum yang sudah bergerak liar melihat tautan tangan mereka dan pisau ditangan Hangeng. Dia tidak bisa jika Kyuhyun harus terluka. "Ja—" Kyuhyun belum selesai dengan kalimatnya, Kibum sungguh melepasnya.

"Maaf" dan sekali lagi hanya kata itu yang bisa dikatakan oleh Kibum. Ia di tarik paksa oleh pesuruh keluarga Kim. "KURUNG DIA DI KAMARNYA!" suara menggelegar Hangeng membuat seluruhnya menjadi gelap. Kyuhyun merasa terhianati, bukankah mereka sudah berjanji meskipun tangan mereka putus, itu akan tetap bergenggaman sampai akhir? Kibum menghianati janji itu.

%ika. Zordick%

Semuanya hanya memori.

Indah dan tak terlupakan tapi wajib untuk di simpan dalam hati terdalam.

Cinta itu tragis memang. Memaksa untuk menyerah dan memaksa untuk berhenti berharap. Kenapa harus diciptakan cinta jika manusia saling membenci satu sama lain? Kenapa harus ada benci jika ada cinta di sana?

Tidak akan ada hitam jika putih tak di kenal.

Tidak akan ada masa depan jika masa lalu tak ada.

Tiga tahun berlalu dengan hidup masing masing dan kenangan itu masih terus membekas. Kibum tak pernah melupakan cintanya pada Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun tak pernah tak merindu sedikitpun untuk Kibum. Mereka saling membalas meski kecewa. Mereka terus mengingat mesti jarak diantara mereka.

Bukankah mereka masih di bawah langit yang sama? Berpijak di bumi? Dan mereka percaya, cinta mereka tidak salah hanya keadaan saja yang kurang menguntungkan.

Sekali lagi, seorang anak yang menjadi saksi cinta mereka, yang mempertemukan cinta mereka kembali melakukan tugasnya. Memberikan kembali kesempatan untuk mempertemukan caramel coklat dan iris hitam kelam itu. Dia, malaikat mereka.

Kihyun.

Bocah itu kembali mempersatukan hati mereka yang sempat terpisah sangat jauh.

Dengan setelan hitam yang membalut tubuh keduanya, dengan sedan hitam yang masing masing mereka parkirkan di halaman panti asuhan dan dengan payung hitam yang melindungi keduanya dari hujan deras, mereka bertemu.

Dalam diam dan di temani suara hujan deras. Mereka tak menyapa satu sama lain, hanya mengagumi betapa mereka lebih kuat dan berani dari sebelumnya. Satu hal yang mereka sadari, cinta mereka lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

Mereka berdua melangkah beriringan, berjalan masuk ke dalam panti asuhan setelah sebelumnya menutup payung hitam mereka. Suara isak tangis dan raungan pilu dari penghuni panti menjadi pengganti suara hujan di luar sana.

Kibum masih bisa mengingat bagaimana bocah kecil itu memanggilnya "Papa" dan masih terngiang di telinga Kyuhyun suara riangnya memanggil dirinya "Mama". Semua terlalu manis dan semua berakhir. Hanya demi sebuah kesempatan ini. Kesempatan Kibum dan Kyuhyun menatap di satu sisi yang sama.

Kihyun mereka, bocah manis itu terlelap di dalam sebuah kotak yang berisi bunga mawar putih tanpa duri. Ia terlihat tampan dengan balutan pakaian formal, kemeja putih dan celana pendek hitam serta dasi kupu kupu biru. Ia tersenyum dan buku romeo dan julianya di dekapnya erat.

Tidak ada air mata yang akan diberikan oleh Kibum dan Kyuhyun untuk mengantar Kihyun mereka. Mereka tersenyum, berusaha semenawan mungkin agar Kihyun melihatnya juga ikut tersenyum.

"Paman" seorang bocah kecil lainnya menarik jashitam Kibum dan Kyuhyun dengan tangan mungilnya, membuat keduanya menoleh dari tubuh tak bernyawa itu. "Kalian papa dan mama Kihyun kan?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Mungkin bisa di bilang begitu" jawabnya.

"Kenapa ketika Kihyun sakit kalian tidak datang? Dia selalu bertanya tentang kalian"

Kyuhyun dan Kibum mengerti satu hal lagi. Anak mereka itu merindu. Merindukan keduanya.

"Tidurlah dengan nyenyak, son~"

%ika. Zordick%

"Pernah dengar Romeo dan Juliet?" itu pertanyaan putus asa. Jalan terakhir yang dapat mereka tempuh dari ribuan jalan yang gagal mereka lewati. Kibum memberikan solusi terkonyol dan membuktikan kalau pria itu sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Kyuhyun berdecih, apakah cara itu yang tertinggal di benak Kibum. Apakah mereka akan selesai dengan menegak racun. "Romantis sekali solusi darimu Kim!"

"Apakah kau membenciku?"

"Tidak, aku membenci diriku sendiri yang mencintaimu" Kyuhyun menjawab santai.

Rasa suka Kihyun pada buku Romeo dan Julia itu membuat Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk membacanya sekali. Terkadang ia berpikir, alangkah baiknya jika semua masalah bisa ia selesaikan seperti dalam cerita itu. Berakhir tragis karena cinta yang besar dan ia tahu cepat atau lambat ia dan Kibum akan mengalami nasib serupa karena kisah mereka sama.

"Kihyun memberikan jalan untuk kita" Kibum mendekap erat tubuh Kyuhyun dari belakang. Menghirup aroma kekasihnya itu dalam dan mengecup lehernya lembut.

Kibum menyelipkan sebuah belati di tangan Kyuhyun. "Kau ingin aku membunuh diriku?" Kyuhyun menatap belati itu nanar.

Kibum memutar tubuh Kyuhyun, memaksa lelaki itu menatap matanya. "Bunuh aku dengan itu!" Kyuhyun mengeriyit, tidak terima dengan jalan keluar itu. "Dan aku akan membunuhmu juga." Kibum mengeluarkan pasangan belati itu dari sakunya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Tersenyum begitu lebar dan air mata membasahi pipinya. "Bagaimana caranya aku bisa membunuhmu?"

"Tentu saja kau harus membunuhku, kau keluarga Cho" Kibum mengecup tangan Kyuhyun yang lain. "Tusuk di bagian ini" Kibum mengarahkan tangan Kyuhyun didadanya, membuat Kyuhyun bisa merasakan detak jantung di sana.

Saling menatap—

Dan Kyuhyun sungguh menikam jantung itu dengan belati di tangannya.

"Maaf" Kyuhyun menutap matanya dan rasa sakit seperti di kuliti dapat di rasakannya ketika belati lain menusuk jantungnya juga. Mereka terjatuh di lantai yang dingin dengan darah yang mengalir deras.

"Kibum"

"Hm" Kibum masih menjawab, tautan tangan mereka masih tak terlepas.

"Aku melihat Kihyun, dia tersenyum" Kyuhyun akhirnya meneteskan air matanya. Dia merindukan sosok itu, bocah kecil yang selalu membuatnya yakin kalau Kibum bukanlah pilihan yang salah.

"Aku juga" Kibum melirik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya seperti menggapai sesuatu. Kibum tahu, dia menggapai tangan mungil Kihyun mereka. Kibum dapat melihatnya karena Kihyun sedang tersenyum juga untuknya.

"Aku mencintaimu" dan deru nafas Kyuhyun mulai tak beraturan.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu Kyuhyun"

"Kibum"

Kibum meneteskan air matanya. "Ya" tangan yang menggapai udara itu sudah jatuh ke lantai. Kyuhyun mendahuluinya. Dan beberapa kali Kibum memanggil tidak ada sahutan lagi. Kibum tidak mengerti, dia menangis terisak.

"Papa!" dan panggilan si kecil itu membuat Kibum tak bisa membendung air matanya. Ia melihat Kyuhyun di samping Kihyun. "Ayo pergi!" pemilik senyuman menawan itu mengulurkan tangannya. Kibum balas tersenyum, ia menutup matanya berlahan dan air mata itu lolos lagi.

_Ayah, ibu. _

_Kami tidak mengecewakan kalian kan?_

_Kami sudah saling membunuh seperti yang kalian inginkan tanpa menghilangkan cinta diantara kami,_

END

TERIMA KASIH KEPADA SELURUH PARTISIPAN DESEMBER CERIA KIHYUN

Special Thanks for Authors

_**sparkyu amore**__**, **__**the babykyu kyu**__**, **__**Izca RizcassieYJ**__**, **__**Bryan Andrew Cho**__**, **__**kyubumgirl2**__**, **__**HwiKa. HaeKyu**__**, **__**Ly Sparkyu**__**, **__**Grey. Of. Illusions**__**, **__**Er Bi SMbi**__**, **__**ShixieL**__**, **__**Lullaby. Dik**__**, **__**julie khoyul**__**, **__**NaiHyun**__**, **__**Han Rei- chan**___dan _**cuttiekyu**__**.**_

and Big thanks for all of READER

Note:

Untuk FF Save Our Soul sepertinya banyak reader yang mengerti bahwa cerita itu ka perpendek. Hahahahaha xD untuk versi lengkapnya siapa yang mau buat, akan ka kasih tahu spoilernya saja XD

Dan untuk kesalahan di SOS yang fatal sepertinya tidak ada yang menyadari di chapter 1

"Jumlah uangnya adalah 120 Gold tapi jumlah yang dibelikan Kyuhyun adalah 125 Gold"

"Naga / pets tidak bisa bicara tapi Sungmin berbicara di sana untuk satu dialog"

Banyak kesalahan yang ka sengaja di sana tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang menyadari. Hulahula sepertinya Ka memenangkan pertandingan melawan reader xD.

Good bye 2014 dan WELCOME 2015.

Seperti kata iKon "And it's new day, Sinosijak!" == apa ini wakakakakak

BENTAR LAGI KA ULANG TAHUN :V :V BERIKAN KA HADIAAAAAHHHHH! #DIGAMPAR


End file.
